


Fanvideo: Bruce & John || Dark Bruce/Batman AU || Batman: The Enemy Within (Mild Slash)

by Deanmonmon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bat John, Batjokes, Best Friends, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Dark, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Character, Dubious Morality, Epic Friendship, Epic Love, Fanart, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slash, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Before you ask, yes, I kinda sorta replaced Harley's character model with John's character model. ;) Easy peasy lemon squeezy.





	Fanvideo: Bruce & John || Dark Bruce/Batman AU || Batman: The Enemy Within (Mild Slash)

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
